Twist
by SpiritOfSong
Summary: Before I start, this is about the book series by Cressida Cowell, not the movie. Imagine this, Hiccup, with a twin sister. Well, this is her story now, as well. Follow Twist, Hiccup, and their best friend, Fishlegs, through several adventures on their way to becoming Viking Heroes.
1. Meet Twist

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

Great, this is just how I wanted to start my day. I'm stuck with ten insane Viking boys, and my not-so-insane brother, Hiccup, and our friend, Fishlegs, in the snow under a cliff filled to the brim with hibernating dragons. Right now, all thirteen Viking initiates are standing near Wild Dragon Cliff to get through the first test to become true Vikings. "ALRIGHT!" A giant man at the front of our group yells. He's Gobber, our commander. Hiccup and I jump. "Hiccup and Twist will be leading the expedition!" Everyone except Fishlegs groans.

Our cousin Snotlout groans the loudest. "Not Twist and Hiccup! You can't put them in charge! They're Useless!" Yeah. Hiccup and I are the Heirs to the Hairy Hooligans. "Anyone would be better than them! Even Fishlegs would be better than the Useless-es!"

"SILENCE! The next boy to speak will be on limpet rations for the next three weeks!" Gobber screeches. Snotlout and the other boys shut up quickly. I snicker. Limpets are a bit like worms and a bit like snot and a lot more disgusting than either. I should probably explain our test a bit more. This section of our Viking Initiation is to scale Wild Dragon Cliff, sneak inside, steal a hibernating baby dragon, and get out. If we don't get a dragon, we are immediately exiled. As Gobber explains our task, I notice that Hiccup starts sweating bullets despite the cold snow. I take his hand and squeeze it as Gobber finishes his instructions. Gobber spits in the snow. "There are three parts to the Dragon Initiation Test. The first and most dangerous part is a test of courage and skill at burglary. If you wish to enter the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, you must catch your first dragon!" I tune him out as I notice Hiccup getting more and more worried. Gobber hands out thirteen baskets that we are to hook on our back and put our dragon in. Hiccup and I have been sneaking out and observing Wild Dragon Cliff for most of our lives, so we don't need to listen to Gobber. I personally don't care but I try to look interested for Hiccup's sake. I get snapped out of my reverie by most of the boys yelling "DEATH OR GLORY!" Hiccup and Fishlegs barely manage to whisper "Death or Glory." I end up shouting those three words as loudly as I can. Hiccup jumps. We all walk to the foot of the cliff.

Snotlout walks to the head of our group. "Okay, listen up boys." I glare at him. I'm the only girl in the Viking Initiation Program this year. "I'm in charge, not the two Useless-es. And anybody who objects gets a knuckle sandwich from Dogsbreath the Duhbrain," he proclaims. Dogsbreath grunts. "Bash them, Dogsbreath, to show what I mean." The big brute of a boy shoves Hiccup into the snow. Fishlegs joins Hiccup in the snow before Dogsbreath turns to me, an evil glint in his eyes. He shoves me in the chest. Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise. I manage to stay standing. I even manage to punch Dogsbreath in the face before he knocks me into the snow. I cough and rub my chest. Great. My asthma is acting up. Ha. Yeah. The Chief's daughter has asthma. I cough some more and Fishlegs offers me his hand to help me stand up. We tie ourselves to the other boys and we climb the cliff and enter the cave. Snotlout looks insane as he whispers, "Untie the ropes! Hiccup and Twist get to go into the cave first because they are the son and daughter of the chief!" If one, just one, of these terrifying creatures is to wake up... we'll be done for. I take Hiccup's hand despite the snickers from the other boys. We enter the cave. There are piles of sleeping dragons everywhere! The rest of the boys follow. I walk quietly around the cave, looking for an awesome dragon. I spot a medium-sized dragon with pitch black scales and wicked fangs. I don't recognize the species but I pick it up anyway. It is very cool to the touch, signifying a deep sleep. I slip the dragon into my basket before noticing that the dragon I picked up is a girl. I see Hiccup trying to stop Fishlegs from grabbing the very bottom of a pile of Deadly Nadders. The pile falls and leaves several Nadders snapping at each other before returning to sleep. One particularly big Nadder doesn't shut his two thicker eyelids. Dragons have three, two thick ones and a third thinner one. Fishlegs sneezes, making lots of echoes. Fishlegs is allergic to dragons. Slowly, that third eyelid slides up.

"RUN! FOR THOR'S SAKE, RUN!" I yell. Fishlegs and Hiccup turn and dash out of the cave while I am stuck at the back with thousands now-awake dragons. I run and am completely shocked to see Hiccup dash back into the cave. He grabs something off of a ledge and I grab his arm and drag him and Fishlegs out of the cave. We jump out and plummet towards the ocean. If I thought my asthma was acting up before, I was wrong. I gasp for breath as I tread water. Hiccup and I hold our breath and duck under the water as the dragons slash at our helmets. We come up sputtering and gasping. Gobber fights off the last of the dragons as all thirteen of us climb onto the snow-covered bank. I cough and sputter and try to catch my breath. Hiccup and Fishlegs fret over me as Gobber tries to help me catch my breath. I feel my breath slowly come back in gasps. "I'm fine," I manage. I stand and Gobber makes sure we're all here.

"Now after this fiasco, I can assume you all have dragons?"

"Yes," the boys and I chorus. I cast a glance at Hiccup, who gave his dragon to Fishlegs but he just stares stoically ahead. We trudge back to the village through the heather.

"Hiccup, you haven't got a dragon!" I exclaim quietly.

"But I have got one!" he responds.

"Yeah, I know. I should give this one back," Fishlegs mutters.

"No!" Hiccup protests, "I've got another one in my basket!" I smile and laugh happily. I give Hiccup a hug. He isn't going to be exiled! Things are looking up! Hiccup and I reach town center to hear Snotlout bragging about the Monstrous Nightmare he picked up. Only the children of the Chief are allowed to have Monstrous Nightmares. Fishlegs convinces Hiccup to challenge Snotlout for the dragon. Hiccup and I head home in silence. We sit in our shared bedroom and open up our baskets. The black dragon slumbers quietly in my basket. I sit on Hiccup's bed with him as he opens his basket. Curled up at the bottom is the smallest, most common-looking Common-or-Garden dragon in the whole island of Berk. I try to help cheer up my twin brother. He slips the basket under the bed to let the dragon finish its winter slumber. I murmur to my dragon in Dragonese, which only Hiccup and I speak. My dragon purrs a bit in her sleep. I decide on her name as Hiccup examines his dragon.

"He's toothless!" Hiccup exclaims. "My dragon is toothless!" I hurry over and examine his dragon.

"He's just young, is all," I assure him. Our father burst into the room, trailed by Fishlegs. "I came to see your dragons!" Our father, Stoick the Vast, booms. I carefully pick up my purring dragon. My father takes her and examines her closely. She yawns and reveals a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs. There are two long ones that hang out of her mouth by about a foot while the rest are smaller. She is elegant-looking and cat-like. Her eyes slide open for a instant, revealing an eerie silver color. "Does she have a name?" Father asks as his dragons Hookfang and Newtsbreath slip into the room. They're both about the size of a small lion and twice as fierce.

"Her name is NightFury. She's an unknown species," I reply, a bit hesitant of Dad's dragons. My father looks down a my dragon appreciatively before handing her back to me. Hiccup hangs his head in shame and hands over his dragon.

"It's rather small. It's just an old Common-or-Garden!" Dad remarks.

"Yes, but with respect, Chief," Fishlegs starts, "that's where you're wrong. To the amateur eye, and, indeed to its prey, it looks exactly like any old Common-or-Garden. But if you look closer, the characteristic marking of a Toothless Daydream!" Fishlegs exclaims, pointing at a wart on the dragon's nose. Father looks impressed. "And it's not your average Toothless Daydream either! This particular dragon is of ROYAL BLOOD."

"NO!" Stoick exclaims. He's a bit of a snob.

"Yes, Hiccup has gone and burgled the offspring of the king of Wild Dragon Cliff! The Royal Daydreams start out very small but they grow to impressive or gargantuan size!" I pipe in.

"Just like you, eh, Hiccup?" Dad chuckles, ruffling Hiccup's hair. My dad doesn't exactly pay much attention to me because I'm a girl. Dad gives me a simple nod before leaving. I sigh in relief and run a hand through my hair.

"Thanks guys," Hiccup laughs. I smile at him.

"I think I've come up with a name for the species. The choice is ultimately yours though, since you discovered it," Fishlegs blushes as he speaks.

"What is it, Brave?" I ask. I call Fishlegs Brave to try and boost his confidence.

"Daggerfang."

"That's amazing! That's what she is... she's a Daggerfang!" I exclaim, staring down at my dragon. I look up at Fishlegs and I smile. He sniffles and sneezes, making NightFury snap wide awake. "**Hello, NightFury,**" I say in Dragonese. She sniffs.

**"Hello, human. What am I doing here?**" she sniffs. Her big silver eyes look scared. She's obviously very shy.

"**NightFury, I am Twist. I'm your master.**" She blinks at me.

"**Okay. I'm going back to sleep. It was nice to meet you, Twist.**" With that, she closes her eyes and sleeps. I've been hiding my fluency in Dragonese from Hiccup and Fishlegs so they looks surprised.

"What? You never told me you could speak Dragonese!" Hiccup exclaims, looking a bit hurt.

"How was her temper?" Fishlegs asks.

"She was very mild-mannered. She said it was nice to meet me. I hope she'll be cooperative in training," I reply. Hiccup still looks a bit hurt. I give him a hug. There's a flash of pain on my arm. I look down to see Hiccup's small dragon latched onto my arm with surprisingly strong gums. "Ow."

"**Toothless! Get off!**" Hiccup exclaims. There's a hiss and NightFury lunges at Toothless.

"**NightFury! Stop! This is Hiccup's dragon! He's just a baby!**" I exclaim. Toothless lets go and turns around to find himself staring up at NightFury's silver eyes.

**"F-f-food. I want Food,**" Toothless stammers. NightFury snorts.

"**Don't touch my master,**" She growls. Toothless takes off and flaps around the room. NightFury follows him, growling. I sigh and chase after her.

"**NightFury!**" I gasp, **"Stop!**" NightFury nips Toothless' tail before they stop. I try to catch my breath. This is worse than at the cave this morning. I fall to my knees and shut my eyes. Fishlegs runs over to me, Hiccup in tow.

"Twist! Twist! What's wrong?" Hiccup panics. Fishlegs sighs exasperatedly. He has asthma to, less worse than mine though.

"Asthma attack." I press my forehead into my hands and struggle to catch my breath. NightFury nudges my head up. She breathes something onto my face and Hiccup and Fishlegs shout in protest. My breath returns with whatever she breathed onto my face. I open my eyes. Fishlegs is grasping a wriggling Toothless while Hiccup restrains NightFury. When he spots me looking up, he releases my dragon.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" I ask as NightFury flies over to me and lands on my shoulder.

"She breathed green fire into your face!" Hiccup yells.

"Well, that fixed my asthma for now," I murmur, trying to calm down my dragon. NightFury starts to purr. Hiccup has less success with Toothless. He eventually curls up and falls asleep. I run a hand through my hair.

"I have to get home and check on my dragon," Fishlegs coughs.

"Bye, Brave," I respond, giving him a hug. He leaves and I turn back to Hiccup. "We've got our work cut out for us on Thor's day Thursday, huh?"

"Yeah, we sure do," he responds, gazing down at his tiny dragon. I leave the room and change into my sleeping clothes. When I return, NightFury is curled up on my bed and Hiccup is fast asleep. I fall into bed next to NightFury. I shut my eyes and smile. Today wasn't so bad and as a bonus, NightFury is very warm. Usually, our island, Berk, is cold year-round. The less blankets you have, the more respected you are. I've got nothing but a thin sheet, so I usually shiver myself to sleep, but tonight, NightFury just radiates heat. I find myself slipping into sleep quickly.

**A/N: The text that looks bigger than the rest is Dragonese. Just so you know.**


	2. Training

******Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

**"I WANT oysters NOW!**" Toothless screeches. My eyes snap open.

"**Fine! Fine! I'll go get you some oysters!**" Hiccup sighs, trying to be quiet.

"I'll go with you," I mutter.

"Oh! Twist! I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." I sit up and shake my head. NightFury wakes up quickly.

"**What's wrong?**" she asks.

"**Toothless says that he had a nightmare. He also says oysters are the best for nightmares,**" Hiccup grumbles.

"**I'll go with you, Master,**" NightFury says. She spreads her wings and yawns, revealing those wicked fangs. She shakes her head and spreads her long, elegant wings for the first time. Toothless stops whining and stares open-mouthed at her. "What are you staring at, Toothless?" Toothless stammers. NightFury chuckles and we follow Hiccup out the door, leaving Toothless in our bedroom. Hiccup and I sneak past our Dad's room and head out to the cove where the most oysters are. Hiccup, NightFury, and I collected lots of oysters and brought them back to the house. Toothless took a single look at our arms filled with oysters and he immediately turned them away. My mouth drops open. Hiccup and I had already looked at the book Goober recommended for us. All it did to help train dragons was tell us to yell at it. That did no help. Neither Hiccup or I can yell that well. When I saw that pathetic speck of a dragon turn down all of our work because they looked, I got raging mad.

"Listen you ungrateful little dragon," I threaten, not even bothering with Dragonese, "we just put in hours of work to get these oysters. Then we get back and you refuse all of them! You mean to tell me, you amoeba of a dragon, that you woke us up at THREE IN THE MORNING, IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER, TO GET OYSTERS THAT YOU WOULD JUST TURN YOUR NOSE UP AT? IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! YOU NEED TO BE MORE GRATEFUL! WE COULD HAVE JUST BROUGHT BACK A SINGLE OYSTER!" I continue yelling at my brother's dragon. It was yelling my father could be proud of. I storm around our bedroom, yelling at the dragon. Our walls are thick and my father is a heavy sleeper so he didn't wake up. I just yelled and yelled. Then, out of all things to do, Toothless pooed on my pillow. My temper snapped. "FIRST THE OYSTERS, NOW MY PILLOW?! ARRRRRRGH!" Hiccup lays a hand on my arm, but I get so mad that I end up throwing him to the ground. He looks up at me in horror. My temper fades faster than it came on. "Oh my gosh, Hiccup I'm so sorry!" I reach to help him up but he just blinks up at me with his big, green eyes. I take one more look at him before running out of the house. I pass my dad in the kitchen eating haddock for breakfast. He doesn't even look my way as I run. I run down the stairs and slip on the ice that's coated the stairs. Someone catches me before I hit my head on the stairs. I look up in the early morning's light to see Fishlegs looking down at me in concern.

"Twist, you alright?" he asks as Hiccup appears at the door behind me. I stand up and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just mad at Hiccup's speck of a dragon," I respond. Hiccup clears his throat.

"Great time to find out how strong you are, too," he mumbles. I wince as our father walks up behind Hiccup.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"I accidentally threw Hiccup to the ground..." I reply, fearing the response.

"What?" my father asks dangerously.

"I got mad at his dragon because he pooed on my pillow. Hiccup grabbed my arm and I threw him off."

"Twist, inside, now." I wince up at him. He grabs me by the wrist, his huge hand cutting off circulation. I dare not complain. He takes me to his bedroom. He starts screaming at me and as his anger reaches its peak, he smacks me across the face. I cry out and fall to the ground. He immediately looks regretful. "Twist, I'm-I'm sorry!" he exclaims. I run out pas Hiccup and Fishlegs in the living room in front of the fire place. I slip and almost fall on the stairs again. I keep running until I reach a hut on the outskirts of the village. I knock on the door and a kind, familiar face opens the door. Old Wrinkly, my grandfather. He's on my mother's side, not my dad's. He's the tribe's soothsayer and medic. He isn't that good at either but he's still good to talk to. He leads me inside and I find myself cheering up in his presence. He's been teaching Hiccup and I Latin.

"What did he do?" Old Wrinkly asks. I bite my lip and sigh.

"I got mad at Hiccup's dragon and Hiccup grabbed my arm to calm me down but I was so mad, I threw him to the ground. Dad found out and started yelling at me in his bedroom. He hit me and I ran off," I finish. Old Wrinkly traces an area on my cheek. I assume that it's the mark where Stoick hit me.

"How's your asthma?"

"Fine. I had an attack last night while I was preventing my dragon and Hiccup's from fighting. That and I almost had one when we were escaping Wild Dragon Cliff yesterday after Fishlegs accidentally woke up the dragons. It turns out, my dragon, NightFury has green fire that can help me breathe while I'm having an attack. It isn't hot and it works instantaneously."

"What species is NightFury?"

"A new one. Fishlegs helped me name the species. They're called Daggerfangs. They've got these two giant fangs that hang out of their mouths."

"I'd like to meet her someday."

"She's very cooperative and rather large for her age." Old Wrinkly nods. There's a knock on the door and Old Wrinkly opens it to reveal Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Yes, she's here," he smiles at them. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Hiccup lays a hand on my shoulder. I turn quickly and wrap him in a hug. He jumps a little.

"I'm sorry!" I cry. I let go and turn to Fishlegs. "Thanks, for you know, catching me."

"No problem."

"Where's Stoick?" I ask. I only call him Stoick when I'm mad at him, which is most of the time.

"At home. He seems angry, what did he do to you?" Fishlegs asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask coldly. I cross my arms. "I'm not going home."

"You'll have to come back eventually," Old Wrinkly says.

"Please? For me?" Hiccup pleads. Fishlegs nods. They know I can't resist it when they ask for something. Hiccup and Fishlegs are the two of the only people I care about. Its three when I count Old Wrinkly. That's about it.

"Fine," I mutter. Fishlegs sighs in relief. Hiccup takes my hand and we walk home. I avoid my dad and sneak back to the attic. I go there when Dad gets mad at me. I look around and spot my mother's armor in the corner. She's still alive, she's just away on adventures a lot. I look up to my mother. She's brave and strong and amazing. NightFury flies up to the attic.

**"How are you, master? We were worried.**" I chuckle.

"**I'm fine, NightFury. You're the best dragon anyone could ask for, you know that?**" We sit in silence. I decide to go downstairs when I hear my dad leave. It's still very early so he's just now going out to start he day. Hiccup comes up to get me, insisting that we need to start training our dragons. I come down and see that Hiccup and Fishlegs are already training their dragons. "**NightFury, I'm going to have to train you in Norse, Okay?**" My ever-faithful dragon nods. "Let's work on "Go." Alright, NightFury, go!" I ask her. She flaps off of my extended arm and flies about six feet away. She hovers and I give a new command. "Come." She flaps back to me as Hiccup manages to get Toothless off of his arm. Hiccup starts to dig a hole for no reason that I can see.

"Why are you digging a hole, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm building a mud wallow for Toothless. Yelling doesn't work so I'm trying gratefulness."

"Hic, that's never going to work! Dragons, well, most dragons aren't ever grateful!" I exclaim, shaking my head. I turn my attention back to NightFury. "Okay, NightFury, stay." I walk a few paces away and she stays. "Great job, NightFury! Here you go." I give her a mackerel as a treat.

"**SEE, Toothless, you can get a mackerel too, you just need to obey my commands,**" Hiccup insists. Toothless poos on the ground. Hiccup is apparently still working on toilet-training. I grin as Hiccup's face lights up in glee. He gives Toothless a mackerel as Snotlout and Dogsbreath saunter up behind him.

"Snotlout, get lost," I growl. The last thing I need is him around. His Monstrous Nightmare, Fireworm, sneers at Toothless.

Dogsbreath's Gronckle, Seaslug growls at Toothless. "**That's not a dragon, that's a newt with wings**!" Seaslug laughs.

**"That's not a dragon, that's an ickle newborn bunny with a pathetic poo problem!**" Fireworm sneers. Toothless growls and NightFury snaps at her with her razor-sharp fangs. Fishlegs' dragon, Horrorcow, rolls her eyes.

"**She's a snob with wings.**" Horrorcow whispers. Toothless laughs and Fireworm snaps at Horrorcow. NightFury lunges at Fireworm. One nick from NightFury's fang, and Fireworm starts bleeding. Fireworm growls at my dragon.

"**Who are you?**" Fireworm snarls.

**"I am NightFury. I am the first of my kind. I am a Daggerfang, the direct offspring of King Ripperclaws. I have poison, I have fire, I have claws, I have everything you don't and more. Be ashamed.**" Fireworm snarls and slashes at NightFury while her guard is down. I jump between the two fighting dragons before they can do anymore damage. Fireworm nicks my arm with her claw in her attempts to get to NightFury. I feel my rage flash inside me. This little newt with wings is trying to harm MY dragon? I don't think so. I pin down the large Monstrous Nightmare and, using some vine, tie her wings and claws together. I stand triumphantly. I glare at Snotlout and Dogsbreath.

"Anyone else?" I ask. My cousin stares at me, jaw wide open. He slowly shakes his head. He takes his dragon and Dogsbreath, Seaslug, Fireworm, and Snotlout leave. I smirk.

"What just happened..." Hiccup asks.

"I have no idea..." I look down at myself and realize why Fishlegs and Hiccup are looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm covered in Fireworm's green blood and my own crimson. My short, ginger hair is tousled and tangled. I've got grass in my hair and my clothes are stained. I feel my anger fade.

"Back to training?" I suggest. NightFury grins at the two surprised Common-or-Gardens. I continue my training with NightFury.

"Let's go to the beach and practice catching fish," Hiccup suggests, after he finds his voice. I nod and NightFury follows me down to the beach. "**Toothless, if you go and catch a fish, I will tell you the best joke you've ever heard,**" Hiccup bribes. So he's resorted to jokes and riddling talk. Toothless flaps out and looks for a good fish. NightFury dive-bombs into the water and resurfaces with a giant cod. I applaud her success as she drops the fish at my feet. I give her a mackerel and she smiles. Toothless returns finally with a medium-sized mackerel.

"**N-now t-tell me the j-j-joke,**" he stutters. Hiccup looks shocked.

"**What's black and white and red all over?**"

"**What?**"

"**A sunburned penguin.**" It's an old joke but Toothless finds it hysterical. Horrorcow chuckles a bit and gnaws a carrot. Fishlegs suspects that she's vegetarian. NightFury flies back out to the ocean and retrieves another good-sized cod. I have the best dragon ever! Toothless keeps retrieving mackerel and Hiccup keeps telling jokes. After an hour, we head home. Fishlegs takes his catch back home and we part ways. We bump into Snotlout and Dogsbreath on the way home. Snotlout holds up a bushel of fish.

"Look what Fireworm and Seaslug caught at the beach! This is all in a few hours. I think we have a hunting prodigy on our hands," he brags. I hold up a much bigger bushel of fish.

"NightFury and Toothless caught this in one hour. Plus, Toothless got his first tooth," Hiccup boasts. I smile at the two giant boys and we continue walking home.

I call back over my shoulder, "Toothless caught most of it!" NightFury said it was okay to give Toothless the credit. Hiccup stares at me in disbelief.

"Why? You and I both know that Toothless caught five mackerel and NightFury caught giant cod and other giant fish," he ponders.

"You need to gain some respect, Hic. You'll be doing most of the "ruling" when we're chiefs." Since Hiccup and I are twins, we will both be Chieftains over the village. Boys get more credit than girls here, so I've got to "control my attitude" as my father says. Hiccup opens the door, as my hands are full of fish. Father loos at the fish in shock. "Hiccup's dragon caught most of it," I mumble.

"No, NightFury caught more," Hiccup insists. Dad just looks plain confused.

"Oh well. It's fish either way," I grumble. I start to prepare the fish. Since I'm the girl in this family, I'm responsible for the cooking and cleaning. I cook most of the fish because Dad has a big appetite. I cook and dry the rest to save for later. I bring out plates of fish for my dad and Hiccup. My dad insists I eat in the kitchen, like a proper female. I sigh and accept it. I eat my fish with NightFury in the kitchen. The bright side of eating in here is that I can give NightFury fish without my dad complaining about wasting it. I finish the fish as NightFury falls asleep on the table. I carry her into my bedroom and lay her on the bed. Hiccup is already in bed, fast asleep. I pull his blanket farther around him before climbing into my own bed and closing my eyes. I slip into sleep for the second night of having NightFury around to keep me warm.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's me! I'm back. I was working on this for a while, just taking a break from Eyes To The Moon. I'm going on vacation soon, so I won't be able to post for about three+ weeks. Thanks!**

**~Aria Brave**


	3. The Feuds Begin

**Dislaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

"Twist, Twist, get up!" I groan and open my eyes and see my dad's blue-green eyes and ragged beard.

"Hey," I croak, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Hiccup?"

"Yeah, he's kind of my twin brother. I saw him yesterday, the day before that and the day before that, and the day before that."

"I mean today!"

"No, I've only seen you."

"Where do you think he could be?"

"Berk, The Archipelago, Earth, Milky Way, The Universe." My father smacks a hand to his forehead.

"I know that."

"I'll go find him," I groan. I climb out of bed while NightFury yawns and puffs a few rings of smoke out of her nose. Toothless is still here, so maybe Hic's out at Oyster Cove again. I grab the sleeping Toothless and NightFury flies after us as I trudge out the door into the snow. I slip on the stairs (again) and remind myself to stop slipping on the stairs (again). When I slipped, it sent Toothless flying into the snow. He wakes up sputtering and hissing mad. I walk on by him.

"**Carry me! C-carry me! My wings ache!**" he whines. I have heard him complaining before and Hiccup babies him a bit by carrying him, but not me. I won't spoil this tiny dragon anymore. I keep walking past him so he's forced to fly. He flies next to NightFury in his crooked, wobbly way as we make our way to Oyster Cove.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Where are you? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, where are you?" I call. I hear footsteps behind me and I whirl around. "Hic!" I exclaim before actually _seeing _who it is. Snotface Snotlout, accompanied by Dogsbreath the Duhbrain and their dragons. I sigh. "Get lost."

Snotlout sneers. "Not a chance. Where's your brother?"

"No idea," I shrug, backing away slowly. Toothless dives into my waistcoat. NightFury lands on my shoulder as I bump into a tree behind me. Snotlout corners me against the tree. Fireworm snaps at me and Dogsbreath laughs. I reach behind me and wrap my arms around the tree, not taking my eyes off of them. I lean on the tree and jump, kicking Snotlout in the face with one boot, and Dogsbreath with the other. I land on my knees. Snotlout smacks me in the back of the neck with one muscly hand. My head jerks downwards but I refuse to cry, like they probably expect me to. I straighten up and dodge the next blow, making Dogsbreath punch the tree. I smirk. This is fun! I keep dodging punches until Dogsbreath get fed up and he backs away. "Giving up so soon?" I mock. He snorts like a bull and charges the tree. His sharp-horned helmet slams into the tree on either side of my chest, slicing off about two-thirds of my vest. My mother gave me this vest. I scream in rage and try to move the helmet but I'm not strong enough.

"Hur hur hur," Dogsbreath laughs.

"You sound like a moronic seal," I snap. Dogsbreath looks at Snotlout. My big bully of a cousin smirks.

"Bash her, Dogsbreath." My eyes widen in fear. Dogsbreath backs up again and charges, slamming me in the stomach. I cough and try to catch my breath. He rains his fists on me, showing no mercy. I flail weakly against him, my back pressed into the tree. I still refuse to cry. When Dogsbreath, Snotlout, and their dragons leave, Toothless and NightFury, bleeding a little from the dragon-fight they had with Fireworm and Seaslug, fly off as fast as they can to get help. I can't breathe! Not even a wisp of air gets into my lungs as I struggle against the helmet. It dislodges suddenly, leaving me to fall to the ground on top of it. The horns narrowly miss stabbing me as I shove the helmet away.

"Twist! Twist!" Hiccup?

"Oh for Thor's sake..." Fishlegs? They're...here? The dragons must have gotten them. My vision blurs then doubles. I cough weakly. Someone rolls me over and I see Hiccup's face looking down at me in concern.

"What happened? Twist, can you hear me?" Hiccup panics. My head rolls back and everything fades to black.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'll write a whole bunch to make up mfor being away so long.**

**~Aria Brave**


	4. Never Trust A Viking Carpenter

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

I feel someone breathing on my face. I take a deep breath. I can breathe again! I open my eyes to see NightFury breathing her special green fire on my face. When my eyes open, she stops. I try to sit up but Fishlegs pushes me back on the snow. I push him away and sit up. The beach spins and I shut my eyes. "What happened, Twist?" Hiccup asks.

"Those limpets..." I mutter.

"Who was it?" says Fishlegs. I open my eyes.

"Snotlout and the Duhbrain. I did manage to kick them both in the face." Hiccup smiles. "Can I get up now?"

"Why were you out at Oyster Cove at four in the morning?"

"Stoick woke me up. He said you were gone so I figured you were at Oyster Cove, getting oysters for Toothless. I came out here looking. Dogsbreath and Snotlout found me and cornered me against a tree. I managed to kick them both in the face before Dogsbreath pinned me to the tree with his helmet. Snotlout told him to "bash me" and he did. Then NightFury and Toothless went off to find you guys and here you are. Where were you anyway?"

"I was at Long Beach..." Hiccup responds sheepishly. Long Beach was in walking distance of Oyster Cove.

"Oh. Why?"

"Toothless..."

"I figured that." I stand and sway before resting a hand on the tree to help steady myself. Hiccup stands up too and brushes off his vest. I look sadly down at where most of my vest lays on the ground. I scoop up the fabric. I glare at the helmet on the ground and I pick that up too. I storm off towards Long Beach, where I saw Dogsbreath and Snotlout heading. I find them but they don't see me. I run up and shove Dogsbreath in the back. He stumbles and turns around. I get a bit surprised at myself. Normally, no one can make Dogsbreath stumble. "You! You ripped my vest, so you fix it!" I scream.

"Why should he?"

"Stay out of this, you limpet-eating harp-playing Roman!" I scream. Being called a Roman is the worst insult in Viking society. Snotlout shuts up as I hear footsteps behind us on the sand. "Fix it," I growl at Dogsbreath. He smirks at me smugly. Before I can move, he shoves me in the chest. I stumble backwards and fall. I huff angrily and stand before anyone can help me up. I run at Dogsbreath and throw him to the ground. He stands, looking not-so-smug. I laugh at him and he ducks and charges at me. Hiccup calls out in worry. "Might want to move, Hic." I jump up high, land on Dogsbreath's back, and shove him onto the sand again. Fishlegs cheers and I smile at him.

"Go Twist!" he yells. Dogsbreath snorts in the sand. He reaches up and grabs my ankle. He throws me into the sand and holds something up in the air above me. I roll to the side as he slams an ax into the sand where I was a second ago. I jump to my feet. This just got real. Dogsbreath swings the ax around some more and I dodge it. I pull out my sword, the Fury, and I point it, blade outward, at him. I've been a great swordfighter ever since I discovered I was left-handed. Hiccup is a terrible swordfighter but he won't listen to me when I tell him to try using his left hand.

"What in Thor's name is going on here?!" yells, of all people, my dad.

"She attacked us, sir! She drew her sword and Dogsbreath used his ax as self-defense," Snotlout lies. I protest but my dad silences me with a glare.

"You are going to be the one of the leaders of this tribe! You cannot go around attacking your fellow Vikings!" he scolds. I frown as Snotlout sneers at me. Stoick stomps away grumbling to himself. I put away my sword.

"I hate him," I mutter. "He's the worst father anyone could have." I trudge back to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the dragons. "**Thanks, guys. You saved my life!**" I exclaim to the dragons. I turn to Fishlegs and Hiccup. "You guys saved my life. Thank you so much!" I throw my arms around them and they hesitate before hugging me back. We hike back up to the Great Hall and warm up before the fire in the center of the room. I sigh and lean on Hiccup's shoulder. The Great Hall's door slams open. I sit up stock still as someone lays a hand on my shoulder. I turn slowly. Gobber looks down at me.

"How's the training, kids?" he booms. I wince. Gobber never speaks quieter than a yell.

"Oh, you know, just peachy," Fishlegs grumbles. Horrorcow isn't that good at hunting. I chuckle.

"I never knew you could achieve sarcasm, Fishlegs," I comment. He pokes my arm playfully before removing some smudges from his glasses. Gobber leaves us in the Hall. I lean back on my chair. The chair creaks and collapses underneath me. I land on the cold stone floor. "Ow. Never trust a Viking carpenter." I stand and rub my back where I landed. Hiccup chuckles a little. I hear shouts outside and I exchange a look with Hiccup and Fishlegs, they just look at me blankly. "Really? You can't hear that?" They shake their heads. I smack a hand to my forehead and push open the giant doors. I search the skies for cause of alarm before seeing NightFury soaring around the village. She must have left when the chair fell. I climb a tree in the center of the village and call the Vikings to silence. "CALM DOWN!" I yell. I hold out my arm and NightFury lands on it. "THIS IS JUST MY DRAGON, NIGHTFURY!" The Vikings sigh in relief before heading back to work. I start to climb down but NightFury grabs the back of my shirt in her claws and flies me down to the ground. "**Thanks.**"

"**No problem,**" she responds.

**"Not really the talkative type, are you?**"

"**Guess not.**" We walk back to the Hall in silence and on the way, I notice the Vikings giving me awed stares. I walk up to one.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I ask.

"You have the coolest dragon anyone has ever seen!" he exclaims. "She must be a nightmare to train."

"Not really. She's actually very shy and extremely cooperative and brave." The Viking nods.

"Is it true that you tousled with Dogsbreath the Duhbrain?"

"Yeah. He ruined my vest."

"Stoick says you pulled a sword on him."

"No. He pulled an ax on me while I was on the ground." I might as well try to convince people of the truth. I bid the man goodbye and head back to the Hall. "They were scared of NightFury. That's it," I explain. I sit at the table with Hiccup and Fishlegs and rest my forehead in my hands. I feel a spark of determination and stand and run to the door. Hiccup and Fishlegs look at me in confusion as I throw open the doors and run to Old Wrinkly's house. "Have you got a needle and thread I can borrow?" I ask.

"Here. What happened?" asks Old Wrinkly as I take the items.

"Dogsbreath and Snotlout. Gotta run! Bye!" I run out the door and as I dash past Hiccup and Fishlegs, I hear them sigh in exasperation.

"Twist! Hold on! Where in the world are you going?" Fishlegs pants.

"Dogsbreath's house," I reply. Fishlegs stares at me and as Hiccup catches up, he gapes.

"Why?!"

"He WILL fix my vest and I will stand over him during every stitch."

"What's the big deal? It's only a vest!" Fishlegs exclaims. I swivel back to him slowly, a look of pure fury on my face.

"Fishlegs, you should run..." Hiccup advises. I clench my fists. I start to storm towards him when something whistles past my ankle and slices it open. I drop to the ground.

"What the..." I mutter. I turn towards where the object came from. Snotlout stands some distance away, a bow in hand. I urn behind me to see a wicked-sharp arrow laying on the ground, covered in blood. I stand, holding my injured ankle above the ground. I slowly put it on the ground and put some weight on it. I can stand, barely. I turn back to Snotlout and open my mouth. Before I can say a word, my ankle collapses beneath me. I grab the arrow from behind me and throw it. It flies straight towards him and he ducks, making the arrow cut the tip of a horn on his helmet off. Old Wrinkly hears the commotion and steps outside to see me try to stand again. My ankle collapses again and I growl. Old Wrinkly and Hiccup help me up, as Fishlegs seems a little scared of me now. They help me into Old Wrinkly's hut and sits me on a chair. He examines my ankle and about five minutes later, he leans back. He doesn't look too happy. What in Thor's name did that arrow do?


	5. The Berserk Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

"The arrow missed your Achilles tendon by a millimeter," he states.

"Well, I feel fine. I'm going to Dogsbreath's house."

"Wait. At least let me bandage it."

"Fine." Old Wrinkly quickly bandages my ankle and I put my sock and boot back on. I walk, with a limp, mind you, as fast as I can to Dogsbreath. I clutch the needle and thread in one hand and my vest in the other. I storm right up to Dogsbreath's house and shove open the door. I find Dogsbreath in a room with Snotlout. "Sit down," I snarl at them. Dogsbreath sits in a chair at the table and Snotlout crosses his arms.

"Why should I?" he asks. I give him an icy stare.

"I have had enough with you. Sit. Down." He quickly sits down. I shove the vest, needle, and thread at Dogsbreath. "Fix it. I will stand over you for every second."

"Why should I?" Dogsbreath sneers.

"Shut. Up," Snotlout hisses. Dogsbreath quickly starts sewing. I make him redo it until the stitches are small and straight. When he finishes, he ties a knot and I snatch it back from him and leave. I put on the vest and head home, where Hiccup and Fishlegs are waiting.

"He fixed it..." says an awed Fishlegs.

"Yup. That's me, working my Twisted charm," I smile. "He had to redo it five times."

"Great job, Master!" NightFury says. I smile and scratch her behind the horns.

"Wait. I'll be right back," I say. I leave them in the dining room and, before I'm out of earshot, I hear a conversation between Hic and Fishlegs.

"You think she's got a bad temper?" asks Hiccup.

"Maybe. It's cool though." I hear a small snicker and I almost barge back into the room before I hear the conversation continue.

"You like her, don't you?" Hiccup asks. I hear a hesitation.

"Um," Fishlegs sniffs.

"Go on, spit it out!"

"Yes! I do, okay?" he exclaims. "Oh, um, that was rather loud, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I hear footsteps and I hurry around a corner as Hiccup sticks out his head and looks around. "She's not around." Fishlegs sighs. I head to the kitchen and grab some food for lunch for the six of us. (Including the dragons, there are six.) I place lunch on a platter and use my hip to nudge open the door, as my hands are full. I set sandwiches down in front of Hiccup and Fishlegs and I give some fish, driftwood (which dragons need for their fire.), and carrots (for Horrorcow.) in front of the dragons.

"Um, you didn't hear anything, did you?" Fishlegs asks. I put on a sarcastic look.

"Aside from Toothless' screeching and whining? No, why?" I lie. Dad walks in.

"Oh good! Lunch!" he exclaims and proceeds to take my sandwich. He looks at me pointedly. I sigh.

"NightFury, come on," I mutter and take her food to the kitchen where I make another two sandwiches. One for me and as if on cue, Dad leans in and takes the other. With a cheery wave, he leaves me to the company of my dragon. Hookfang and Newtsbreath slink in. They stare at me pointedly. I have to blink a lot because a dragon's gaze is slightly hypnotic. I toss them two big, raw fish, which they accept and slink back out of the room. I hear a crash from the dining room and I stand, sending the chair toppling backwards with a BANG! I dash into the kitchen to see Fishlegs sitting on the floor, looking sheepishly up at me. "I told you not to trust Viking carpenters!" I laugh. I stroll back into the kitchen and drag out another chair for him. I turn to leave but my father clears his throat. I turn back with a sigh and gather up the pieces of broken chair. I toss them into the fireplace and leave the house. I whistle for NightFury and she soars out a window. We walk to the beach because I intend to feed my family tonight. I see Snotlout and Dogsbreath and their dragons and duck behind a tree. I motion for NightFury to follow but she shakes her head and flies silently above them. She drops onto the sand behind them. I slowly creep up to her. I take a deep breath and saunter out from behind them, NightFury puffing out her chest as she follows me. I give her the command to go get a fish. She comes back with three huge cod and I smile at her and give her some mackerel.

"Hey, Twist," Snotlout drawls. Dogsbreath grunts.

"What do YOU want, elephant seal?" I ask. I hear a soft "shink" from behind me. "Put away that sword, Snotface."

"Give me your fish."

"Why? Is Fireworm not the hunting prodigy you thought she was?"

"On second thought... give me your dragon." I swivel towards him, despite the pain in my ankle.

"Not a single chance," I snarl. NightFury growls in agreement. I hear soft footsteps and I turn to the left to see Dogsbreath walking away with Seaslug. I draw my own sword. Snotlout lunges at me, knocking my sword out of my hands far out into the ocean. I slowly back away. "Snotlout, don't do this," I plead. He advances, a predator-like look in his eye. He yells and brings the sword high above his head. I stumble over a passing Toothless and fall backwards. He brings the sword down and I roll out of the way so he avoids all of my vital organs. He changes the sword's direction and slices all the way down my back, leaving a thin cut. I stop moving, making him think I either went unconscious or died. NightFury flaps over to me and nudges my head. I wink at her and she sighs before pretending to cry. I hear footsteps that signify the arrival of Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"You monster! You killed my master!" she cries. Geez, she's a good actress. Hiccup listens to her wails and his breathing hitches and he starts to cry. I allow myself one glance and I look up, not moving my head. Hiccup has tears rolling down his face and, apparently judging off of Hiccup's reaction, Fishlegs begins to cry too.

"One down, one to go," Snotlout sneers. NightFury gently calls Fishlegs' and Hiccup's attention down to me while Snotlout is busy cleaning his sword. I move my hand and they gasp. "What? What is it?" Snotlout demands. He lifts Fishlegs off the ground by the front of his shirt. Snotlout has his back to me... I have an idea! Dogsbreath is off somewhere fishing with Seaslug, so he won't be a problem. I climb to my feet as quietly and quickly as I can. Snotlout slices the front of Fishlegs' shirt, leaving a cut. I feel my rage boil up and I tackle my cousin. He drops Fishlegs and falls to the sand. He yanks at my hair and gathers it all in his hand. I try to yank it away from him, but he gets a good grip. He uses his sword to slice off most of my hair, leaving it as short as Hiccup's. He rolls over and pulls at my shirt. The slice on the back left it open, so it falls right off. I gasp and cover myself awkwardly. I stand and stumble away from them and off into the woods. Snotlout, he still has my vest.

Oh man... that was so embarrassing! I make my way to Old Wrinkly's. Fortunately, he's sitting on the front porch, smoking a pipe. He takes one look at me and hurries to open the door. He gives me an old shirt of his to put on and I lay face-down on the cot he uses for his medical patients. For the first time in years, I cry. Not just quiet sniffles, but all out sobs. He pats my back gently and after a while, when I quiet down a bit, he bandages the cut on my back. When my sobs are reduced to sniffles, I stand and thank Old Wrinkly for everything. I take a deep breath and leave the hut. I take the path around the village to avoid a run-in with Snotlout or Hiccup or Fishlegs. I creep into the back door of my house to find that no one is home. I shove some pillows underneath my blanket to make it look like I'm asleep. I then pack up a suitcase with clothes and I write a note which I leave under the blanket. I'm running away. Away from Snotlout. Away from Stoick. Away from Dogsbreath. Although, I'd be running away from Fishlegs and Hiccup and Old Wrinkly and NightFury and Mom, when she gets back. Oh well, my decision has been made. As an afterthought, I tell NightFury to stay with Hiccup and make sure that he gets fed. Our dad has a big appetite and, on more than one occasion, has taken Hiccup's food. I write to Fishlegs telling him to stay strong. I leave the notes under the blanket and, after one last, sad look around the room, I leave. I sneak the back way to the Harbor where the Viking longboats are kept. I choose a small one that I can control all by myself and I start to sail out of the Harbor. When I'm about a hundred meters from the dock, I hear someone shouting my name. I turn to see Hiccup and Fishlegs waving their arms frantically. Fishlegs clutches the notes in his hand.

"Twist! Please! Come back!" they shout. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn away from them. I peek backwards to see Hiccup sending NightFury out to the boat.

"Master, come home." I shake my head and point back towards Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"They are your new masters now. Go! Please. Just go." She spreads her wings and flies back to them. As she lands on the dock, Hiccup's expression turns from desperate to indescribable sadness. He turns to leave and after a few steps, he turns and pulls on Fishlegs' arm. I notice the cut on Fishlegs' chest and how much it's bleeding. My mind changes faster than you can blink. I turn the boat right around and sail as fast as I can back to the Harbor. Fishlegs, who had already turned to leave, hears the swishing of the boat and he stops dead in his tracks. He pulls on Hiccup's arm, stopping him too, which is surprising, as Fishlegs is both injured and skinnier than either Hiccup or I. Hiccup turns back as the boat sails swiftly towards the Harbor. His expression turns from indescribable sadness to overjoyed happiness and I smile. I pull the boat smoothly up to the dock and hop off, making sure to tie it to the dock. NightFury looks over the moon and I smile crookedly. Fishlegs stumbles forwards in a daze. He trips on a jagged piece off wood and almost falls. I move quickly and catch him.

"Thanks," he mutters.

"Just returning the favor." Then, out of nowhere, he faints dead away. I hoist him up onto my back so I can carry him back home. When we get back, I lay him on my bed and run off to grab bandages. By the time I get back, Fishlegs' shirt is soaked and dyed crimson. I pull his shirt off of his limp body and clean the cut. NightFury uses another kind of flame (this one is light purple) to clear all infection that may have set in and I bandage him up. I turn away from Fishlegs and find Hiccup staring at me intently.

"Why did you run?" he asks. I sigh.

"A mixture of things, really." Fishlegs stirs a bit and sighs. I pull my sheet up over him and brush past Hiccup while holding Fishlegs' shirt. I clean and dry it before sewing it up. Hiccup clears his throat and I turn. He's holding up my vest! He fixed it!

"The shirt was a lost cause. We managed to save this though," he mumbles. I wrap my arms around him. He sets down the vest before returning the hug. I hear Fishlegs calling out from the other room. I put on the vest and I smile at Hiccup again before turning to go see what Fishlegs needed. Fishlegs is sitting up in bed, looking dazed.

"Hiccup! We need to stop Twist from leaving!" he exclaims to me. I bite my lip. Hiccup and I are something we call identical fraternal twins as an inside joke. Basically, it means that we look identical at this point in time. When we're older, that will change for sure. But now, with my hair so short, we look like carbon copies of each other.

"Fishlegs, I'm right here." He blinks once and he looks less dazed.

"Twist! I- we- you... Twist!" he stammers. I chuckle. He jumps right out of bed and runs over to me. He pulls me into a hug and spins me around before letting me go and staring at the ground awkwardly. Apparently he realized that he didn't have a shirt.

"Hey, Fishlegs, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Hiccup asks. He leads Fishlegs out of the room and, even though they whispered, I could hear them clear as day."Remember when you asked Twist whether she heard anything and she said all she heard was Toothless whining and screeching?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Fishlegs asks.

"Toothless was speaking quietly with Horrorcow, not whining and screeching."

"Oh man... Do you think she heard?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"Oh man..." I hear footsteps and I busy myself with taking the sheets off of the beds so I can wash them. They enter the room and block the door.

"Could you move? I need to wash the sheets," I smile innocently. They exchange a glance before moving out of the way. I hang the sheets to dry before heading back inside.

"Twist, earlier today at lunch, did you hear the conversation we had?" Hiccup asks. I sigh in defeat.

"Yeah. You guys were speaking normally and the kitchen is pretty close. I heard you," I reply. I bite my lip and look away. "That, and I... reallylikeyoutoo."

"What?" Fishlegs asks hopefully.

"Never mind." Fishlegs looks down dejectedly. "Fine. I said I really like you too." He brightens up instantly and I smile at him. Hiccup coughs a little awkwardly. "Oh yeah! I'll be right back." I retrieve Fishlegs' shirt and enter the room again. I ball it up and toss it at him playfully. Unfortunately, Dad walks in on this little exchange.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he demands. My eyes widen as I think of an excuse.

"I was just leaving..." Fishlegs mumbles, his crab-claw necklace clicking as he hangs his head. I walk beside Fishlegs past Stoick until he reaches the door.

"Hey," I say, lifting his chin with my hand. "Don't worry. Stoick's all bark, no bite. You'll see. By tomorrow, he'll forget your name...again. Come on, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." We walk back to Stoick and Hiccup.

"First things first, what happened to you, Twist? You're a mess!" he asks.

"Oh, where should I begin?" I ask sarcastically.

"The beginning," Stoick says stupidly.

"I was going to the beach to fish with NightFury and Snotlout and Dogsbreath were there. Snotlout tried to kill me, and he ended up cutting down the length of my back. I played dead for a while but when Hiccup and Fishlegs showed up and started crying, I moved a bit so they could see I was okay. They reacted a bit too much and Snotlout picked up Fishlegs and cut his chest. I tackled Snotlout and he cut off my hair. When he cut my back, he sliced through my vest and shirt, so he pulled on them on my front and they fell off. I ran to Old Wrinkly's and he gave me a shirt and treated my back. I started to run away. I took a boat and almost left the bay but I stopped and turned right around when I saw how deep the cut on Fishlegs' chest was. Fishlegs tripped and fainted and I treated the wound on his chest. I cleaned and mended his shirt and I was just giving it back to him when you walked in." Stoick considered the defiant look on my face and the sad look on Fishlegs' before clearing his throat.

"Fine. Fisheggs can stay," he decides.

"His name is Fishlegs, Father," Hiccup pipes in.

"Yes, yes, of course. Twist, will you make us all some food?" Stoick rushes to correct himself.

"Fine."

"I'm going to eat in the kitchen with Twist, Father," Hiccup declares.

"Me too," Fishlegs mumbles. I make two plates of oysters for Stoick, spinach and driftwood for the dragons (Dragons need their vegetables too.), and fish for the rest of us. We laugh and sneak bits of fish to our dragons.

"Watch out, Brave, Toothless the Toothless Daydream is an extreme hunter!" I laugh. Toothless hates spinach and driftwood, so he's been trying to steal fish from our plates. I hear a familiar, hearty laugh from the door and I look up to see Hiccup and my mother, Valhallarama, standing at the door. "Mom! You're back!" I exclaim. I stand up so fast, the chair is sent toppling backwards (again), and run to her.

"What happened to your hair? I thought you were growing it out! Why are you eating in the kitchen?" she asks.

"I was growing out my hair, Snotlout gave me a not-so-welcome surprise haircut today. Dad always makes me eat in the kitchen when you're gone. I missed you so much! How was your Quest?"

"You know, same old, same old. I need to have a serious talk with Stoick and his little brother. This is unacceptable!" I smile up at her.

"Hi Mom!" Hiccup exclaims after I let go of her. She hugs Hiccup and he chats about the first part of the Viking Initiation Program.

"Oh, did you get your dragons?" she asks.

"Yup!" Hiccup and I exclaim at the same time.

"Oh, Mom, you remember Fishlegs, right?" I ask.

"Of course! Did you get a dragon too, Fishlegs?" Fishlegs nods quietly. I smile, take Fishlegs' hand, and pull him to his feet. "Can I meet your dragons?" she asks.

"NightFury! Come!" I extend my arm and my jet-black dragon lands on it. "Mom, meet NightFury. She's the first of her kind and so far,we have discovered that she has three kinds of fire. We think she'll grow a bit more, then she'll stop. Then again, you never know with new species. Oh yeah! Fishlegs helped me name the species. They're called Daggerfangs. She's very obedient and not hesitant to fight."

"You're a very beautiful dragon, NightFury," she says, scratching her behind the horns. As NightFury purrs, Mom asks, "Can I see your wings?" NightFury stops purring and spreads her wings. They cast a dark shadow on the floor and Fishlegs shivers a little as NightFury opens her mouth and bares her fangs. "Looks like you've got a spectacular dragon here. Hiccup? May I see yours?"

"He's rather small, Mom."

"That's okay! Size isn't everything!" Hiccup calls for Toothless and it takes a few tries before Toothless flies over and lands on Hiccup's arm. "May I see your wings, little Toothless?" she asks in a kind voice. Toothless spreads his small wings and opens his mouth to reveal his one tooth. "What a handsome little dragon! He'll make a fine companion indeed." She smiles at Toothless before turning to Fishlegs. "What is your dragon's name, Fishlegs?"

"Horrorcow," Fishlegs replies, warming quickly to my mother's presence. He holds out his arm and Horrorcow quickly licks the last bits of spinach off her lips.

"Hello, Horrorcow. May I see your wings?" Horrorcow spreads her wings and Mom smiles at Horrorcow, who's trying her hardest to look fearsome. "Shes a very scary creature. She seems nice enough," Mom says. Fishlegs beams and Horrorcow receives a carrot as a treat. "I'm going to go speak with your father and Baggybum about Snotlout and eating at the table."

"Thanks Mom!" Fishlegs sighs as she leaves the room.

"I wish I had a mother like that," he sighs wistfully. As an afterthought, he says to himself so quietly I can barely hear him, "I wish I had a mother."

"Oh, Fishlegs! Why didn't you tell us?" I ask. Fishlegs' mom was very nice and so was his father. They were like second parents to Hiccup and me.

"I'm so sorry!" Hiccup exclaims. I give Fishlegs a hug.

"When did she pass?" I ask.

"A year and a half ago and it wasn't just my mother, it was Father as well."

"A year and a half! All by yourself! Why in the world didn't you tell us?" I exclaim.

"I didn't want to burden you."

"Burden? No! You're staying here from now on, okay?" I ask.

"We'll have to clear it with Mom and Dad, Twist..." Hiccup whispers.

"Then let's do it now!" I exclaim and leave the room. "Mom? Dad? We need to talk to you!"

"No! Twist, don't..." Fishlegs mutters.

"Don't bother, Fish. When she sets her mind to something, she never gives up." I find Mom and Dad in their bedroom.

"Mom! Dad! We just found out that Fishlegs lost his parents a year and a half ago. Can he stay with us so he doesn't have to be alone?"

"Of course! We insist!" Mom says.

"Yes, of course Fisheggs can stay," Dad says.

"His name is Fishlegs, Father," I say. I leave the room. "Fish! You can stay!" I exclaim. I get an idea and I perk up even more and start to feel a bit hyper. "Idea! Be right back!" I dash off to drag a bed from the attic and into the bedroom Hiccup and I share. I make up all three beds and scramble to get back to Fishlegs and Hiccup. Fishlegs is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and Hiccup is standing over him with a hand resting comfortingly on Fish's back. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, the hyper feeling fading fast. Fishlegs raises his head and his eyes are red. "Oh man, what did I say?" I ask. I fret and worry for a few minutes before Fishlegs' shoulders start shaking. "Aww, what did I say now?" I plead. It takes me a moment to realize he's laughing.

"I didn't realize you cared so much!" he laughs. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah! Of course we care!" I bite my lip, searching for the right words. "So, you remember when I turned that boat around?"

"Yeah."

"I turned it around because I cared! I turned it around because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you!" I run a hand through my hair. "I'm not trying to sound too clingy or whatever, but I love you! I don't want you to be sad or alone ever again! So yeah, I do care this much." He looks up at me, smiling a smile that expressed happiness and sadness all in one. I pull him out of the chair and give him a hug. Some people start singing merrily outside the house. For such a rough-looking bunch, the Hairy Hooligans are excellent singers. I look up at Fishlegs and I grab his hands and I dance around the room with him. As we pass by Hiccup, I grab his hand and yank him into dancing with us. I grin as most of the village joins in the song. I've never sung in front of anyone before. Eventually, Hiccup joins in the song too, as we dance wildly around the house. It starts to get dark and Mom and Dad go to bed, but we still stay up dancing. After a few nudges, Fishlegs starts to sing too. After a while, we stop and Fishlegs and Hiccup stare at me. "What?" They stare pointedly. "What? What is- oh, that's what," I realize. They want me to sing! "No way. Not happening." I back away but NightFury gives me a strong headbutt, sending me toppling forwards. I catch myself and Hiccup crosses his arms. I groan. "Fine! You win!" I start to sing quietly. I yawn. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Not until you sing. I did, Hiccup did, go on! Sing!" I search in my mind for a song, as the village stopped singing.

"Well, there was this one song I heard in a dream..."

"Sing it! We won't laugh."

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am," I sing. I begin to blush when they don't speak. "I'm going to bed." I head upstairs, kick off my boots, and fall into bed to go to sleep. I hear the door creak open and whispers of "Shh!" I see the forms of Hiccup and Fishlegs tiptoe in and crawl into their beds. I shut my eyes again as NightFury flaps into the bed and curls up into a ball. I yawn and roll over. I hear Fishlegs humming the song I sang quietly. "Goodnight," I call to them. I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I succumb to the lull of sleep.

Twist's Dream

Deep, deep under the ocean, there's a dragon. A huge dragon the size of a small mountain. This particular dragon has been asleep for a long, long tine, centuries even. This dragon has been in a Sleep Coma, digesting a Roman battalion it had eaten. But now, this dragon is waking up. His eyelids flutter and the fish that made their homes in his scales dart away as quickly as they can. This dragon's smallest tooth is eight feet long and he calls himself... he calls himself Green Death.


	6. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

******WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST BOOK OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! If you didn't want spoilers, why did you start reading?**

* * *

Twist's POV

I sit up straight in my bed. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. Maybe Old Wrinkly can tell me what it means. I look over to see that Hiccup and Fishlegs are still asleep on their beds. I can see Toothless puffing smoke rings from under the blanket and Horrorcow is dead to the world. I sneak out of bed and put on my boots to go outside. NightFury sits up. "**Where are you going, Master?**" she asks.

"**I had a bad dream, I'm going to Old Wrinkly's,**" I reply. NightFury spreads her wings.

**"Can I come?**"

**"Sure, but be quiet though.**"

**"Got it.**" She leaps into the air and hovers for a moment. I start to walk out the door and she follows. The sun rises as we walk to Old Wrinkly's. After a while, NightFury decides to ride on my shoulder and I bump into Snotlout in the center of the village, Fireworm on his shoulder.

"Hello, Twist," he sneers. NightFury and Fireworm growl at each other.

"How are you, cousin?" I ask. Maybe I can kill him with kindness.

"Just fine. How's your mongrel of a brother and the fishlegged failure?" he mocks. I clench my fists and NightFury looks like she's going to attack. I hold up a hand and she relaxes a bit.

"Hiccup and Toothless are fine. How's the venom working out with Fireworm?" I ask. NightFury poisoned Fireworm when they fought on the first day they met.

"Oh? So your little rat of a dragon poisoned Fireworm?"

"Yes. NightFury isn't a rat, Snotlout."

"I realize that. What will the venom do?"

"Make all her claws fall out. Oh, and her teeth, and her scales. They'll grow back. NightFury only used a light dose of of her most harmless venom. She has multiple kinds." As if on cue, one of Fireworm's gleaming blood-red scales drops to the ground. NightFury swoops off my shoulder and scoops up the scale. "Oh, and she'll get a lot smaller. Smaller than Toothless, I would say, all the way until Thor's day Thursday.** Isn't that right, NightFury?**" I ask. NightFury nods and Fireworm growls at her. Another red scale drops and NightFury scoops that one up and drops them both into my hand. "Now, cousin, if you'll move, I need to get to Old Wrinkly's." I brush past him and when I'm about a meter away, he yells something to me.

"Remember yesterday? I think embarrassment is a good look for you!" I stop walking. "Why do you even hang out with Fishlegs and Hiccup? They're such eldhúsfífls!**" **Eldhúsfífls are literally translated into "hearthfire idiots" In clearer terms, an eldhúsfífl is a fool or idiot that sits by the fire all day, or in even clearer terms, a good-for-nothing. I swivel on the balls of my feet very slowly. He has gone too far. I exhale slowly. I'll give him one chance. ONE, that's it.

"Take. It. Back."

"Why? What'cha gonna do?" I start to charge towards him. When I reach him, I stand up on my tiptoes and stare into his beady eyes. NightFury takes off and drags Fireworm into the air. When Fireworm gets up there, all her scales, claws, and teeth fall out. She then shrinks so that she's smaller than Toothless. She looks terrified. NightFury chases her around the sky while I stand in front of my cousin. I take his hand, faking innocence, and he relaxes a little. I yank his hand, dragging him with it as I fling him to the ground behind me.

"YOU ARE A COWARDLY, QUIVERING, ELEPHANT-NOSED, BULLYING CUTTLEFISH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE RELATED TO HICCUP! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS TRIBE! FIRST THING WHEN HICCUP AND I ARE CHEIFTAINS, I AM ASKING HIM TO BANISH YOU! OR MAYBE, I'LL JUST ASK MY FATHER AND MOTHER TO BANISH YOU NOW! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO _SPEAK_TO HICCUP AND FISHLEGS, NOR TO INSULT THEM IN ANY WAY!" My voice gets dangerously calm. "If I hear one more word against either of them, I, personally, will kick you all the way to VALHALLA! Just because you are my cousin, doesn't mean I will go easy on you." My shouting woke all the other Initiates, including Hiccup and Fishlegs. They all come stand in a circle around us as I continue to scream at Snotlout. When I feel the message has gotten across, I turn on heel and walk in the direction of Old Wrinkly's.

"Veslingr," Snotlout mutters when he thinks I am out of earshot. Veslingr means puny wretch.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," I call back to him, not even bothering to turn around. I hear loud applause and, in surprise, I _do_turn around. I woke up the whole village... Whoops. I hurry on my way to Old Wrinkly's. To my surprise, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Mom, and Dad are already there. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We've been talking about you, we're interested in your temper," Dad says.

"We don't think it's a temper..." Old Wrinkly reminds him. "Well, yes, it's a temper, but we think you've got something more."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Can I tell her?" Hiccup asks eagerly.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask.

"We think you're a Berserk!" Hiccup exclaims. Berserks are warriors who have uncontrollably huge tempers and are very handy to have on your side in battle. Berserks are revered in all of the Viking tribes.

"That can't be right! I'm nothing special..." I mumble.

"Did you see the way you told off Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks excitedly. "We only caught the last bits, but you were amazing! Come home and tell us about it!"

"Oh. Okay. Um, I actually came to talk to Old Wrinkly about something. I'll see you at home?" Fishlegs nods and he leaves with Hiccup.

"We're so proud of you, Twist!" Mom says. She gives me a hug and leaves with Dad.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Old Wrinkly asks.

"I had an odd dream last night," I begin. I tell Old Wrinkly my dream and he does some soothsaying things with fire and sticks.

"You saw a vision of the future!" he exclaims.

"Oh man, I'm a Berserk, a daughter of the chief, a discoverer of a new dragon species, and now I can see the future?! By Thor's hammer, this is more than I can keep up with!" I groan.

"It will all balance out soon. How is your back? And your ankle?" he asks.

"Fine. I also haven't had an asthma attack in a while."

"That's good."

"When do we have to worry about Green Death?"

"I have no idea," Old Wrinkly admits.

"No idea?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Bye Old Wrinkly, see you soon." I turn and leave, finding NightFury sitting on the front porch. "**Hi, NightFury. What happened with Fireworm?**"

"**Not much... She's smaller than Toothless, has no teeth or claws, and is scale-less. It's rather funny.**"

**"I should think so. Want to go fishing a bit before we head home**?"

**"Okay. When is Thor's day Thursday?**"

**"In four months.**"

"**That's a long time to train. We might be able to work on some advanced commands, right?**"

**"Yep. They didn't count on such an awesome dragon like you. Seriously, you're the best dragon I've ever seen!**" NightFury turns a dark gray, which is the color she turns when she's blushing, and she spreads her wings.

"Let's go. We don't want Toothless to complain."I follow her to the beach where she catches a big bushel of fish and I gather some oysters. I bring them home and Mom and I cook them together, just like she never left. The table is filled with laughter and smiles and fun until Dad brings up the topic of Snotlout. My happy smile crashes through the floor.

"What about him?" I ask coldly.

"He says you pulled a sword on him this morning," Dad says.

"I did not!" I screech. "He insulted Fishlegs and Hiccup and I could not stand by. I threw him to the ground and yelled at him but no swords were involved. Besides, yesterday, he threw my sword into the bay." Dad looks at me sympathetically. Everyone at this table knows how much I love my sword. "It's probably rusted by now," I sigh sadly. I push my plate towards Dad. "I'm not hungry." I stand up and start to walk upstairs to the bedroom. I flop face-down onto the bed and sigh. Someone comes in and rests a hand on my back. I groan, "Go away." They don't leave so, with my head still stuffed in my pillow, I flap my arm at them carelessly.

"Here. You need your strength for Initiation," Mom says.

"That's in four months," I reply.

"I know you're mad at your cousin, but I'm sure he will prove to be a good fighter when you are chief."

"Doubt it. I'm tired." I roll over and shut my eyes. She leaves and I try to sleep.

So, the next four months go on like that, with me getting mad at Snotlout and Dogsbreath on a daily basis, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I trying to avoid them, and failing, training NightFury, trying to help Hiccup train Toothless, and, in general, surviving Berk as the three smallest Vikings in the Hairy Hooligans. Before we know it, it's time for the big day, Thor's day Thursday, Initiation. Today's the day to prove ourselves as Hairy Hooligans. I look at a pamphlet for the celebrations. Our rival tribe, the Meatheads, come and join us every year in the celebrations. First, at 9:00, is the Hammer-throwing for over 60's only, at 10:30 is the How Many Gulls' Eggs Can You Eat In One Minute?, at 11:30 is the Ugliest Baby contest, which I can say, rather happily, that neither Hiccup, Fishlegs, or I has won, then at 12:30 is the Axe-fighting display, then is the Young Heroes' Final Initiation Test at 2:00, and then, finally, is the Grand Raffle and Closing Ceremony at 3:30. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I spend the afternoon listening to storytellers telling stories of Dirty Danes and pirate princesses. As 2:00 approaches, even Gobber throwing up during the Gulls' Eggs contest fails to raise even a faint smile on Hiccup's face. We have a good lunch overlooking the Axe-fighting display. Hiccup doesn't want to eat a thing and neither, surprisingly, does Toothless. Earlier, Old Wrinkly had predicted a huge storm, but so far, it's been cloudless and clear. As the day wears on, clouds roll in and I start to think maybe Old Wrinkly was right. "Will all youths hoping to be initiated into the Tribes please make her way to the ground to the left of the beach," Someone yells. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I take our dragons to the beach where I spot a Meathead Initiate who's at _least_fifteen. Judging from the silver-grey Monstrous Nightmare on his shoulder, I'm guessing he's Thuggory, the chief's son. His dragon, Killer stares at Fireworm like a rottweiler thinking evil thoughts.

**"An aristocrat never growls,**" Fireworm purrs. She has already returned to her normal size and all her scales grew back. **"You must be one of those mongrel Nightmares. We pure greenbloods descended from the great king Ripperclaw himself would never _dream_of doing something so common**."

**"Shut _up,_Fireworm**," NightFury hisses.

Stoick shoves his way through the crowd with calls of "Out of the way, I'm a CHIEF!" I roll my eyes at Hiccup and he chuckles nervously. "TEN TO ONE MY SON CATCHES MORE FISH THAT YOUR SON ON THIS TEST!" Stoick booms to Mogadon, chief of the Meatheads.

"Which one is your son? The one with the skull tattoos and the Monstrous Nightmare?" he asks.

"Nope!" Dad says happily. "My son's that skinny one over there with the Toothless Daydream!" Mogadon breaks out into a big smile.

"I TAKE YOUR BET AND DOUBLE IT!" He yells.

"DONE!" The two bump bellies and shake on it. I smack my head with my hand. I don't get Viking men.


	7. Dragon-Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

**WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST BOOK OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! If you didn't want spoilers, why did you start reading?**

Gobber the Belch is in charge of this final stage of the Initiation Test. He still looks a bit green from the How Many Gulls' Eggs Can You Eat In One Minute? competition. This has not improved his temper. "ALL RIGHT, YOU 'ORRIBLE LOT!" he yells. I wince, he's just as loud as ever. "This is where we find out if you are the stuff that Heroes are made of. You will either walk out of here full members of the noble Tribes of Hairy Hooligans and Merciless Meatheads OR go into miserable exile forever from the Inner Isles. Let's see which it's going to be, shall we?" He grins nastily at us.

"I shall begin by inspecting you and your animals as if you were warriors going into battle. I shall introduce you to then watching members of your Tribes you hope to enter. Then, the Test will begin. You will demonstrate how you have asserted yourselves over these wild creatures and tamed them by the sheer force of your Heroic personalities." I glance at Hiccup, who's looking very scared. I inch a little closer to him and take his hand, much like I did during that fateful day at the Wild Dragon Cliff. "You will start by performing basic commands of 'go,' 'stay,' and 'fetch.' You will end by ordering your reptile to hunt for fish for you, as your forefathers have done before you." Hiccup swallows nervously. I squeeze his hand and step away. "The boy, or girl, and the dragon who most impress the judge, and that is ME," Gobber bares his teeth grimly. "will receive the extra glory of being called the Hero of Heroes and the Most Promising Dragon. The boy, or girl, and dragon who FAIL this Test will say farewell to their families FOREVER and leave the Tribe to go, where we do not care." Gobber pauses.

"Poetry," mutters Fishlegs just loud enough for Gobber to hear. Gobber glares at him and I chuckle.

"HEROES OR EXILES!" Gobber yells.

"HEROES OR EXILES!" eighteen of the Initiates yell, not including Hiccup, Fishlegs, or myself.

"HEROES OR EXILES!" yells the watching Tribes.

_Please let me be a bit of a Hero, just this once, _Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I think to ourselves. Nothing too spectacular, just enough to get us through this Test. "STAND TO ATTENTION, WITH YOUR DRAGONS ON YOUR RIGHT ARMS!" yells Gobber. He starts to walk down the row. "Beautiful turnout," he congratulates Thuggory on his Nightmare dragon, Killer, who spreads his wings to show a wingspan of about four feet. I snicker, NightFury's wingspan is about five feet. Gobber stops abruptly in front of Hiccup. "And WHAT in the name of Woden," he demands, blanching a little, "is THIS?"

"It's a Toothless Daydream, sir." I realize that he needs backing up.

"Small, but vicious!" I offer.

"Toothless Daydream?" he blusters. " That's the smallest Common or Garden I have ever seen! What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"No, no, sir," murmurs Fishlegs reassuringly, "Just a little on the slow side." Gobber glowers dangerously.

"A Toothless Daydream," explains Hiccup, "looks exactly like a regular Common or Garden except for the characteristic wart on the end of its nose."

"SILENCE!" Gobber says in a very loud whisper. "Or I shall throw you all the way to the Mainland. I HOPE," he continues, "that this dragon hunts better than it looks. You, your sister, and your fishy friend are the worst candidates for Initiation I have ever had the displeasure of teaching. But you and Twist are the future of this Tribe, Hiccup, and if you humiliate us in front of the Meatheads, I, personally, will never forgive either of you. Do you understand?" he asks. Hiccup nods. Each boy then steps forward to bow and present their dragons. There was HUGE clapping for Snotlout and Fireworm, rivaled only by the cheering for Thuggory and Killer and myself and NightFury.

"And last but not least," Gobber says, trying to put some enthusiasm into his yelling, "the fearsome... the terrible... the only son of Stoick the Vast... HICCUP THE USEFULL AND HIS DRAGON TOOTHFULL!" Hiccup steps forward and holds up Toothless as high as he can to make him look bigger. There's an appalled silence. We've seen dragons this small before, of course, normally scampering around field mice in the wild, but NOT as noble hunting dragons.

"SIZE ISN'T EVERYTHING!" Stoick booms. I sigh in relief. Even if he's not proud of me, he's proud of Hiccup. He starts to clap and everyone else, out of fear, starts to clap as well. Toothless is delighted to be the center of attention. NightFury sneaks up behind Toothless and, without anyone noticing, throws a breath of flame into the air as Toothless throws back his head, making it look like Toothless is breathing a whole lot of fire for such a small dragon. NightFury lands on my shoulder.

**"Okay Toothless,**" Hiccup says, "**this is our Big Chance, Catch lots of fish here and Ill tell you more jokes than you've heard in your life. Which will make that big red Fireworm dragon really cross.**"

I sneak a sideways glance at Fireworm, who's sharpening her claws on Snotlout's helmet. It's time for the obedience part of the Test. Fireworm, Killer, and NightFury 'go' and 'fetch' as fast as they can. They dive and breathe fire as they do so, showing off. NightFury shows off three kinds of fire, green, purple, and orange. The crowd oohs and ahhs. "START YOUR HUNTING!" yells Gobber, who looks less green. Every dragon except Toothless flies out to sea. Toothless flaps back to Hiccup's shoulder.

"**T-T-Toothless got a t-t-tummy-ache,**" he complains.

**"Don't forget, Toothless, The FISH. I'm going to tell you all the jokes I've ever heard, remember?**"

"**T-t-tell me NOW."** Help comes from two unexpected quarters.

Snotlout breaks off from yelling, "KILL, FIREWORM, KILL" to lean over and sneer at Hiccup. "What ARE you doing, Hiccup? You're not TALKING to that newt with wings, are you? Talking to dragons is against the rules and FORBIDDEN by order of your wimpy father, Stoick the Vast..."

**"N-n-newt with wings?**" repeats Toothless. **"N-N-NEWT WITH WINGS?**"

"**You're not a newt with wings, are you, Toothless?**" says Hiccup. "**You're the best hunter in the world, aren't you?**" I nod at Toothless.

"**Too right I am**." Toothless mutters. NightFury flaps up behind them.

"**Then let's get going, Toothless Daydream!**" she says. They flap off and fish together.

"This is too good to be true, Twist!" Hiccup says as Toothless drops a few herring at his feet and NightFury drops several salmon at mine. "In about half an hour, we, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Twist Spiral Horrendous Haddock the First, and Fishlegs Ingerman, will be fully paid-up members of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe!" I laugh in relief.

"We'll finally be recognized as full members!" Fishlegs exclaims. Fireworm flies back to Snotlout with her twentieth fish.

"**S-s-sloppy snob,**" Toothless says.

"Oh no, **no Toothless! Don't do it!**" Hiccup exclaims.

"**WHAT did you say?**" Fireworm sneers.

**"S-s-sloppy snob,"** jeers Toothless. "**Is that the best you can do? It's p-p-pathetic. Hopeless. U-u-useless. You N-N-Nightmares think you're so cruel but you're s-s-sloppy as scallops.**"

"**YOU**," hisses Fireworm, her ears laid back in anger, "**are a little LIAR.**"

**"And Y-Y-YOU,**" Toothless says calmly, "**are a r-r-rabbit-hearted, s-s-seaweed-brained, w-w-winkle-eating SNOB.**" Fireworm lunges towards him. Imagine this, a blood-red dragon the size of a rottweiler with a face like an alligator lunging at an emerald green dragon the size of a chihuahua. That's what's going on right now. Toothless darts away and Fireworm's jaws close on air. Chaos ensued and Fireworm completely lost control.

"**NightFury, please don't fight. Just go in there, get Toothless, calm down Fireworm and avoid getting killed, alright?**" I ask, because if Fireworm kills Toothless, Hiccup will either get exiled or he'll have to do the program all over again. Fireworm plunges wildly through the air, biting and shooting big bursts of flame. She scratches Killer in the process. Killer is a dragon with a very short temper so he bites any Hooligan dragon withing harming distance. Soon, every dragon except NightFury are fighting in an all out dragon-fight. Gobber is going ballistic and Toothless looks right at home in the chaos. "**On second thought, NightFury stay here.**" Even Horrorcow puts up quite a fight for a dragon who's supposedly vegetarian. She manages to bite Fireworm on the bottom while she was locked in a battle with Killer. I look at all the boys. Most of them are yelling as loud as they can to no avail. Hiccup tries to yell, but he's drowned out by the rest of the boys. Gobber enters the fray and grabs Fireworm right out of the air. She promptly sets his beard on fire. He holds her mouth shut and puts out his beard.

"SSSTOPP!" he bellows. He yells so loud, I'm sure that people on the Mainland can hear it. The boys stop their useless yelling and the dragons stop in mid-air. There is an awful silence. None of the other Initiates managed to control their dragons and Hiccup, my best friend, my brother,his dragon started it. Technically, this means that everyone will be exiled. Exile in this cold climate means certain death, basically, as food is scarce and there are Tribes around here that are rumored to be cannibals... Gobber stands, at a loss for words. When he does speak, his voice is heavy with the horror of the situation. "I will have to speak with the Elders of the Tribes about this," he says. He talks to the Elders, including Mogadon, Stoick, the Terrible Twins, and several others. They gather in a sacred Huddle and they talk it over.

* * *

**I would like to mention, Hiccup, Twist, and Fishlegs are only TEN in this part of the story, so Twist and Fishlegs' relationship won't go any farther for a long, long while. Plus, on request from Lighty7, I will be adding small characters from the movie. Not Astrid, becasue, as I mentioned, Hiccup is ten. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are adults in the books, will be given bigger roles as, "The Terrible Twins," so, no worries! That's all!**


	8. Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights go to Cressida Cowell. I do, however, own Twist. Dragonese is in bold and has been translated for those of you whose Dragonese is a bit rusty.**

**WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST BOOK OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! If you didn't want spoilers, why did you start reading**?

* * *

**Meanwhile, the storm gets a whole lot worse. We could not be much wetter if we jumped in the sea right now. The Elders consulted for a long, long time. At one point, Mogadon aims one ham-sized fist at Tuffnut. Ruffnut holds down his arms until he calms down and I sigh in relief. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are two good friends of mine, having only completed their training a few years ago. They are also the youngest Elders. Eventually, Stoick comes out of the Huddle and stands before us. "Novices of the Tribes," he bellows grimly, "this is a bad day for ****all****of you." I hear Hiccup gasp. "You have FAILED the Final Test of the Initiation Program. By fierce Law of the Inner Isles, this means you should be cast out form the Tribes into Exile FOREVER. I do not want to do this, not only because my own son and daughter are among you, but also it means that a whole generation of Warriors are lost from the Tribes. BUT, we cannot ignore our Laws. Only the strong can belong, in case the blood of the Tribes should be weakened. Only Heroes can be Hooligans and Meatheads." I feel shock set in. Why is he exiling me? I didn't do a thing! Stoick jabs one fat finger to the sky. "Furthermore, the god Thor is really very angry. This is not the moment to weaken our Laws." Thor lets out a huge crash of thunder to underline his point. "Under normal circumstances, the Exile would begin now, but sending you all out in this weather would mean certain death. As and act of mercy, I shall allow you one more night under my roof. Your Exile will begin first thing tomorrow morning. In case anyone didn't catch that, all TWENTY-ONE Initiates are exiled. As of now, you are hereby banished and you are no longer allowed to speak to any member of your Tribes." I hang my head. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I are numbers nineteen, twenty, and twenty-one. "Pity me, for this is the saddest thing I have ever done, to banish my own son and daughter." I storm up to him, Hiccup following close behind with our dragons. "A Chief cannot live like other people. He has to decide what is best for his Tribe." I wait for a rush of anger, but none comes. Father expects me to be the brave child, the one who never cries. Hiccup brushes past me. **

**"****Well, don't expect US to pity you!" Hiccup screams. I look up. "What kind of Father thinks his STUPID Laws are more important than his only children?! And what kind of Tribe is this anyway, that it can't have ordinary people in it?!"**

**"****Twist, I-" he starts.**

**"****I'm Twist," I snap. "What kind of father can't tell his own children apart! I'm a girl, he's a boy, is it really that hard, Stoick?!" I turn and sit under a tree. I look up at the tree. It has two holes in the trunk. Two holes the width of a helmet... Oh good grief, this is that same tree Dogsbreath pinned me to. Ironic, isn't it? I hear Hiccup getting mad again. I walk over to him. **

**"****JUST ONCE," he yells at the sky. "Why couldn't you let me be a Hero JUST ONCE? I didn't want anything amazing, just to pass this STUPID TEST so I could become a proper Viking, just like everyone else!" Thunder cracks across the sky. "OKAY, THEN," he screams. "HIT ME with your stupid lightning! Do ****_something_****to show you're thinking about me AT ALL!" There were no lightning bolts for Hiccup. I cling to his arm and try to calm him down.**

**Hiccup's POV**

**I look down at my sister, clinging to my arm like a child. "Don't act like a child, Twist," I snap. She looks up at me and I see tears glistening in her bright green eyes. She lets go of my arm and slowly trudges off into the forest.**

**"****I don't think that was very smart, Hiccup, do you?****" ****NightFury asks me before flapping off after her master.**

**"****Wait! Twist! I didn't mean it!" She doesn't even acknowledge the noise and walks further into the forest. I chase her but I can't find her. I hear a soft song coming from the top of a tall tree.**

**_Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake Do I bore you with my problems? Is that why you turn away? Do you know how hard I've tried To become what you want me to be Take me, this is all that I've got This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be I've got flaws, I've got faults Keep searching for your perfect heart It doesn't matter who you are We all have our scars, we all have our scars You say don't act like a child But what if it's a father I need?_**

**"****Twist! Come down! I'm sorry!" I yell. I get no response, just more singing.********_It's not like you don't know What you got yourself into Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive Do you know how hard I've tried To become what you want me to be Take me, this is all that I've got This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be I've got flaws, I've got faults Keep searching for your perfect heart It doesn't matter who you are We all have our scars, we all have our scars Come on, just let it go These are things you can't control Your expectations, your explanations Don't make sense to me You and your alternatives Don't send me to your therapist Deep down I know what you mean And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be Oh oh, oh oh oh, no oh Take me, this is all that I've got This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be I've got flaws, I've got faults Keep searching for your perfect heart It doesn't matter who you are We all have our scars, we all have our scars Oh oh, oh oh, no no no, oh oh, ooh oh oh Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake_**

**She curls up in a ball in a hollow of the tree. NightFury flies down to me. "****She found that song in a dream. She isn't very happy-****"**

**"****Tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.****"**

**"****She isn't happy with Stoick. He banished her even though she kept perfect control of me. She has to leave her mother, her two good friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and she thinks she's going to die before she even reaches her Third birthday. You two were born on the twenty-ninth of February, were you not?****" ****I nod. NightFury flaps back up to the hollow and pulls out Twist, who's fast asleep and curled up into a ball. I walk back to our father's hut, where Fishlegs is anxiously waiting. **

**"****She's fine, don't worry," I reassure him. NightFury carries her inside, past Mogadon who's sleeping on the floor with his helmet as a pillow. We head up to our beds and we lay down and try to sleep.**

**Twist's POV**

**Early, early the next morning, Ruffnut and Tuffnut come and wake me up. "Twist," Ruffnut hisses.**

**"****Hey Ruff, hey Tuff," I say, rubbing my eyes before remembering that I'm not supposed to talk to them. I clap a hand over my mouth.**

**"****Do you, Hiccup, and Fishlegs want to come check the fishing nets with us? You can talk, we won't tell," Tuffnut asks. I nod and walk over to Hiccup's bed. I shake him gently awake.**

**"****Hey Twist," he says sleepily.**

**"****Hey, do you want to come check the nets with Ruff, Tuff, maybe Fishlegs, and I?" I ask.**

**"****Sure." He stands and stretches. I walk over to Fishlegs and shake him awake.**

**"****Hey, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Hiccup, and I are going down to check on the nets. Do you want to come?" He blinks his eyes at me sleepily.**

**"****M'kay," he mutters. He gets up and greets Ruffnut and Tuffnut. We walk out to the cliff to check on the nets. There's an UNIMAGINABLY HUGE dragon laying on the Long Beach.**

**"****Green Death," I whisper in horror.**

**"****Who?" Ruffnut asks.**

**"****I had a dream a few months ago that there was a huge dragon waking up and coming to Berk. He calls himself Green Death. He is doom itself," I say.**

**"****Hey, Twist, there's a second dragon over here. It's smaller than the first, but it's still huge," Tuffnut calls.**

**"****We need to tell Stoick," I say and start to run back to the hut.**

**"****Wait," Ruffnut calls.**

**"****What?"**

**"****Let us tell him. I don't want you to get into trouble."**

**"****Fine, go! Hurry! This dragon is trouble!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut run off and we follow them just as quickly. We enter the house at the same time, but the Twins run to Stoick's bedroom and the three of us run upstairs.**

**"****Stoick! There's a couple of humongous dragons on Long Beach!" Ruffnut exclaims.**

**"****Tell them to go away."**

**"****YOU tell them to go away!"**

**"****Fine." A few minutes later, we hear him come back into the hut. **

**"****Did you tell them?" Tuffnut asks.**

**"****Tell IT. The larger one ate the smaller one and I didn't want to disturb it. We shall call a Council of War." They bang on the huge War drums and wake everyone up. We walk downstairs and move closer to the other Initiates. I notice that Fishlegs didn't sleep very well, his hair is mussed and his glasses are askew. I'm worried, these dragons could be the ruin of our Tribe. ****_Our FORMER Tribe,_****I correct myself. Their problems aren't ours anymore. I set my jaw, even if we do get Banished, I will never, ever forgive that measly speck of a dragon, Toothless. Or that stupid Fireworm.**

* * *

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry! School's been rough and I have had almost no time to write! And, I'm a bit sheepish, including a modern song so boldly in the time of Vikings, but I liked the song and it fit the scene, okay? The song is called Scars by Allison Iraheta, and I DON'T OWN IT! I may not be able to post for a while again, school and all. Well, happy reading!**


End file.
